On A Christmas Night at St Mungo's
by TaraJo
Summary: Christmas night shift at St. Mungo's just became more interesting for Harry. Of course it did, because everything always became more interesting when Malfoy was involved. Harry/Draco. Healer!Harry, Potioneer!Draco, top!Harry, bossy bottom!Draco, shameless smut.


A/N: Written for Mini Fest on LiveJournal.

XoXoX

 **ON A CHRISTMAS NIGHT AT ST. MUNGO'S**

Harry sighed in relief. Finally the endless flow of runny noses, twisted wrists or ankles, spell damages, burned fingers and hair, cuts and bruises, food poisonings and headaches had ended. The night shift at St. Mungo's had been busy as always, even being Christmas night hadn't made it any quieter.

He stood up from his desk and stretched. It was three in the morning and he ached for a nice cup of tea and a quick nap. The mediwitch on duty would call him if he was needed. Harry tucked his wand into the pocket of his healer robes and left his office.

He wandered through quiet corridors of the hospital to the healers' lounge, where he could take a break and rest a little. At this time of night there wouldn't be many other healers around, so Harry could enjoy some peace and quiet there.

He opened the door to the lounge and froze at the threshold. Draco Malfoy was pawing Harry's own Muggle coffee machine, struggling to make some coffee. Harry stood at the doorway, surprised into silence, until the door closed behind him with a soft click. The sound alerted Malfoy, who turned around and noticed Harry at the doorway. They stared at each other for a long moment, Malfoy's face turning more and more guilty by the second. Harry broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"This is the healer's lounge, you know."

Malfoy scowled. "But potion developers don't even _have_ a lounge. I'm not about to make coffee in a cauldron!"

"Have you even tried?" Harry couldn't decide if he was annoyed or amused, still trying valiantly to fight himself out of the stupor of his surprise.

"Why would I? You have a perfectly good coffee machine here. I don't see why you can't share. Should have known you being a possessive git, Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"When it comes to you and my coffee machine, I don't have to be possessive, because you clearly don't have the slightest idea how to use it. Now, get your hands off of my coffee machine before you break it!"

"What if I don't? What are you going to do about it, Potty?" Malfoy taunted, looking exactly like the same insufferable git he had been at Hogwarts, with his lips curled into a sneer.

Harry sighed and looked around the lounge, the bathroom and the sleeping quarters. Luckily they were empty, so no one would witness their confrontation. Good. Then he approached Malfoy with a threatening look on his face.

"Are you challenging me, Malfoy? Really? Remember what happened last time?" Harry crowded Malfoy, efficiently trapping him against the kitchenette counter. "I think the question should be, what are _you_ going to do about it, ferret."

Malfoy stared at him defiantly, his eyes looking as if hypnotized by Harry's mere presence. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from Malfoy's either. All of a sudden Malfoy let out a low growl deep in his chest and attacked Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck like a vice and kissing him fiercely. The force of the kiss was bruising, but Harry didn't mind. He was more than happy to kiss that irritating sneer off of the prat's lips.

Malfoy's tongue pressed against his lips and Harry invited it in by opening his lips a fraction. That was all Malfoy needed, and soon his tongue explored Harry's mouth with such desperation it made Harry's stomach flutter.

As Malfoy pressed himself flush against Harry's front, Harry felt the blond's hardness pressing into his thigh. That made Harry's own arousal spike to new heights. He grabbed Malfoy under his buttocks and lifted him to the counter without breaking their kiss. As soon as Malfoy was perched on the edge of the counter, he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and pulled him even closer. Then he started to grind his hips into Harry's now painfully hard cock, making Harry see stars. Harry groaned into Malfoy's mouth, and could feel Malfoy's lips curl into a smug smile. Reluctantly Harry broke the kiss, but Malfoy's lips tried to follow him insistently.

"Let's take this to the sleeping quarters, shall we?" Harry asked huskily.

"By all means, Scarhead," Malfoy said, but didn't release his legs from Harry's waist.

Harry stared at Malfoy with narrowed eyes, taking in his flushed cheeks, heavy-lidded eyes and delicious lips swollen after all their kissing. His irritation turned into protectiveness, and he smiled at the blond.

"So you want a ride?"

"Yes, and not just one," Malfoy said licking his lips.

That made all the remaining blood surge through Harry's body toward his crotch, and he tightened his grip on Malfoy's arse.

"You'd better hold tight then, and I'll give you a ride you'll remember." Then he hoisted Malfoy up and carried him to the sleeping quarters, kicking the door shut behind him and muttering a locking spell. He dropped Malfoy unceremoniously on the bed, smirking at the undignified _'oof''_ escaping the prat's mouth.

"You really have no grace, Potter," Malfoy accused, but Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps not, but you'll beg for more nevertheless."

"You're such a...mpfh!" Malfoy didn't get a chance to finish as Harry crawled on top of him and kissed him fervently. Malfoy moaned and gripped Harry's robe trying to rip it off.

"Wait, wait!" Harry mumbled and reached for his wand, casting a spell that undressed them, making their clothes fly to the chair in the corner and fold themselves into a neat pile.

"Mmm… much better," Malfoy approved and returned to his own task at devouring Harry.

Malfoy's hands were hot on Harry's skin, trying to reach every inch of him at the same time. His lips left Harry's lips only to lick and suck their way lower from Harry's jaw to his collarbone, where he managed to mark him with several love bites. Harry groaned and arched his back, grinding his hips against Malfoy's, thrusting their cocks together with intense force.

Malfoy whimpered and opened his legs wide to make more room for Harry between them. Then he retaliated by flipping them around, Harry ending up on his back and Malfoy firmly straddling his hips.

"I believe I said I want more than one ride, Potter," he growled, and Harry couldn't help but think that must have been the hottest sound he had ever heard coming from Malfoy. He lifted his torso from the bed and pulled Malfoy down by his neck for another heated kiss. His other hand wandered down Malfoy's back, finding a firm smooth globe to squeeze, and then his fingers dipped between Malfoy's arse cheeks.

Malfoy began grinding against Harry's cock, and gasped when Harry's finger brushed past his entrance. Harry wanted to draw more of those delicious reactions from Malfoy, so he settled for rubbing and teasing Malfoy's entrance with his fingers in earnest. Malfoy stiffened and arched into his touch, pushing for more contact. At this point Harry was beyond saying no to anything Malfoy wanted, his own arousal pooling hot and demanding low in his groin. He pushed one finger inside Malfoy's already wet heat and moaned in pleasant surprise. Malfoy turned to look at him, smirking.

"At least one of us came prepared, Potter."

"That… that's very thoughtful of you," Harry managed and claimed Malfoy's lips in another fervent kiss.

He began working his finger in and out of Malfoy at a swift pace, deepening his thrusts before adding another finger. He was about to add a third one, when Malfoy abruptly sat up and grabbed his wrist, removing his fingers from his arse.

"For Salazar's sake, Potter, I've been ready for your cock for ages, now give it to me!"

Harry chuckled breathlessly. "Some bossy bottom you are, Ferret."

"Shut up, Scarhead." Malfoy made sure Harry was rendered speechless by taking a firm grip of Harry's cock and slicking it with lubrication. When he had managed to conjure the lube, Harry had no idea. Then Malfoy lifted himself from Harry's lap and nudged his entrance with Harry's cock. The next second he began lowering himself slowly and steadily with a long satisfied sigh until Harry's cock was fully sheathed inside him.

By the time Malfoy was firmly seated in his lap, with Harry's cock deep inside him, Harry had gnawed his lower lip almost raw and was holding his breath in his desperate attempt to keep from coming right there and then. He was horribly, painfully close. His muscles were trembling for his effort and he was stiff as a board trying to hold back - and of course Malfoy noticed.

"Oh, come on, Potter. Did you just cast a _Petrificus Totalus_ on yourself? The only rigid part of you I need right now is your prick. Relax." Malfoy's words were taunting, but without malice, and Harry could hear his voice trembling. So the prat was not too stable himself either, Harry thought with glee. Maybe he could save himself from the embarrassment of coming too quickly, if Malfoy also wasn't going to last long.

Tentatively Harry shifted his hips with a shallow thrust, and that was all it took for Malfoy to start riding him with enthusiasm. The blond leaned backwards, bracing his arms against Harry's thighs, threw his head back and bounced on Harry's cock with abandon. Harry met him thrust for thrust, his hands on Malfoy's hips to support the wild rider. Malfoy rode him like he rode his broom, skillfully and ruthlessly driving toward the only possible outcome, winning.

When the heat of his arousal started to become too much and he was alarmingly nearing his orgasm, Harry switched one of his hands to Malfoy's cock, which seemed about ready to explode and was dripping with pre-come. Harry wrapped his hand around the shaft and started pumping it in sync with their thrusts.

"Draco… I… I'm close." Harry managed between his desperate gulps of air.

"Fuck, Potter, if you come too early, I swear I'll buy you a cock ring for Christmas!" Malfoy didn't even look at him, he rode him even more furiously, head thrown back and his jaw slack from pleasure. The sight of him and his intense words did the trick: Harry came with a hoarse cry, slamming into Malfoy and pulsing his seed deep into him.

Malfoy's pace stuttered and he looked as if ready to hex Harry's head off, irritated at the interruption in his perfect ride. Fortunately Harry was quick to react and slipped his hand between their bodies where they were connected. With Malfoy's next downward thrust Harry pushed his finger along with his cock, the finger catching in the rim of Malfoy's entrance. It was too tight to let the finger slip in easily, but it caught Malfoy off guard. He arched backwards like a bow, and his cock shot a string of come like an arrow straight to Harry's chin.

Frozen in place they stayed like that for a moment, Malfoy leaning backwards and panting, Harry trying to catch his breath and licking anything he could reach off his chin. Then Malfoy gingerly lifted himself off Harry and collapsed next to him on the bed.

"You came too early," Malfoy accused weakly, his lips against Harry's neck.

"Well, you can't say something like that and expect me to last. Cock ring, seriously?" Harry replied, wrapping his arms around the blond. "And now tell me, what are you doing here on Christmas night? You don't have a work shift like I have. You were supposed to go to the Manor tonight."

"I didn't want to go without you, so I volunteered for tonight." Draco pouted, burying his face deeper into Harry's neck. "I wanted to surprise you. Wanted to spend a moment with you while we were both here. It's Christmas after all."

"I know. I missed you too," Harry admitted. "But you should have gone to visit your parents, they were expecting you. I couldn't have gone with you anyway, because you wanted to keep our relationship a secret, remember?"

"Well, what if I didn't want it to be a secret anymore? What if I wanted to make it official now? What if I wanted to tell everyone I'm madly in love with you, Harry? Would that be all right for you?"

"That would be the best Christmas gift you could ever give me, Draco."

Draco looked pleased and more than a bit smug before leaning in to kiss him. "That and the cock ring."

THE END


End file.
